Talk:9450 Epic Dragon Battle
*I'm getting sick (actually, I seriously am sick) of the page name being changed. I've seen about four or five or six or more names for this set, here only, in just the last few days, all unsourced (if you couldn't figure that out from the here only). Would anybody oppose to me locking it so IPs can't edit? 00:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) --Matau2004 00:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Its name is Elemental Dragon Strike its on the web.matau2004 :Technically, we're part of the web, so all of the other names were too. What website? 00:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC)-- ::Matau2004 00:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC)youtube :::Where on YouTube, could you link to it? 00:46, December 23, 2011 (UTC) --Matau2004 00:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC)Im sorry it was pulled down but i got all the names and pictures ::::Was it from the guy who posted the Lord of the Rings and Monster Hunters pictures? 00:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) --Matau2004 00:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC)yes :They have no names on them. Only numbers. 00:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC)--Matau2004 00:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC)I think it was a direffent dude ::Even if it was, I bet the picture were the same. 00:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :--Matau2004 00:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC)it had the names and the photos ::Can you find a link to a website with the picture (w/names) or at least link to where the video was, it would say that it was removed, but at least I could tell if it was the same guy. 00:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :--Matau2004 01:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC)its gone ::Is this it? 01:09, December 23, 2011 (UTC)--Matau2004 16:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC)NO The Great Devourer? What is the Great Devourer? The Great Devourer is the giant green snake near the Fangpyre jail that can't be destroyed. (in the movie.) --LEGOSpinjitzu 13:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC)LEGOSpinjitzu Pythor P. Chumsworth??? Someone put that Pythor is in this set, but he isn't in the box art photos. Don't you need verification? 17:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yes - CJC 18:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Wait a minute, if Pythor really IS in this set... this could be the best Ninjago set ever! =D Sir_REX Strikes Back 03:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Errors on the Box Hahaha! I love the picture that shows all the errors on the box! By the way, I have a picture of the box art before the name of the set was even known! Aside from an orange-ish background, it has some other differences. Would you like me to upload that picture? Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Their Notes In the notes, the Fangpyre truck is called the snake truck. I just think it should be called what it is. I even own the Fangpyre Truck Ambush. Joshua6125 01:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) 4 Golden Weapons There are three, not two, sets containing all four golden weapons: this, the Ultra Sonic Raider, and the Fire Temple. Can someone with access to the page update the notes section, which currently says this is the second set to feature all 4 golden weapons, with this information. Thanks.-- 23:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC)